Greaser Princess
by FallingRedRain
Summary: Its Ponyboy's first day of highschool, and people are mistaking him for a chick. Bob sheldon does like how this "girl" has lots of fight.  Bob/Ponyboy  I don't know if I should continue. Review
1. First Day

I walked over to my locker, so much for first day of high school. I saw Two-bit nearby, flirting with blonde girls. Typical.

I grabbed my english book, and my books for next class.

"Ponyboy." Two-bit motioned me over.

"What is it Two-bit?" He pulled me along.

"Alright ya see the cheerleaders?" I gave him a nod.

"The redhaired one is looking at you." She came over.

"Hey miss would you like to join the squad? I think you would be an easy one to be on top of the pyramid." She asked, holding a clipboard. Two-bit burst out laughing.

"They thought you were a girl." He slapped his knee.

"O-oh I'm sorry." She was flustered, and walked away quickly.

"Why?" I asked myself.

"Come on Ponygirl I'll take you to get some bras, maybe a skirt or two." I glared at him.

"Maybe I'll act like one, and give a motherfucker a slapping." I growled out.

He shut the hell up.

"Alright fine. Maybe I should walk you to class, just to be polite." He put his arm around me.

"I'm not a chick."

"Well you certainly look like one." He laughed.

"Go away I'm tired of you." I yelled at him.

"Damn girl don't yell at me." He played along.

People started to notice, they waited for a hit.

"I said I'm tired of you." I said once more.

"Alright girl, but don't come back when your horny." He said.

I was about to speak, but I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"He bothering you sweetheart?" I saw a soc come up behind me.

"Sure." I said.

Two-bit laughed again.

"Damn what you gonna hit me Pone." I did what he said, right on the eye. He fell backwards.

"Holy fuck, that stings." He touched it.

"Well you get what you derserve." I crossed my arms, picked up my books, then left him sitting on the floor.

* * *

><p>"Damn Bob you want her?" Randy asked me.<p>

"Fuck yes." She had lots of fight in her, she took that guy out, like he was nothing.

"She's a grease. Did you see the guy she was with? Two-bit Matthews, from what I heard he likes blondes. I wonder why he is with the girl though." He tried to ponder it.

"Cause she's beautiful. Come on let's go." We walked on to our english class.

There I saw my greaser princess, Randy nudged me.

"Go sit by her." He whispered.

I walked over, and sat. She read a book, she was completely into it.

"So you have a good right arm." I said.

She turned the page, and kept on reading.

"Hey miss?" I tapped on her desk, she snapped right up.

"Huh? O-oh sorry." Damn she was flustered, so gorgous.

"I'm sorry. What did you say?" She put her book down, all her attention on me.

"I was wondering if you wanted a ride home. Cause it seems you, and your boyfriend Matthews are done with." I asked.

"Oh he's not my boyfriend." I gave a nod.

"So you still need a ride?" I asked her.

"Wait. Do you think I'm a girl?" I gave her a nod.

"I'm a boy." I would've thought I would care, but I didn't. He was my greaser, probably my new favortie greaser.

"So?" I asked.

"Then you can't date me, or give me a ride." He argued.

"Yeah I'll just drag you into my car, and force you to tell me where you live." I said.

"And if I don't?"

"You can sleep over at my house. In my home, upstairs, in my room. In my bed, with me." He blushed, and looked away.

"Fine." He had surrendered.

"Good I don't want anyone jumping you, and messing up that pretty little face of yours." I leaned back.

Hook, line, and sinker. I had the greaser princess, she would be all mine.

* * *

><p>"Hey Bob." I heard a girl yell.<p>

Shit I forgot all about Cherry.

"Oh hey Cherry." I said.

"What's wrong Bob you sound sad?" Fuck.

"Well Cherry I think we should take a break." I told her.

"You've seen a girl you like, haven't you?" She knew.

"Yeah."

"Do you know her name?" Wait I didn't know her name.

"No."

"As usual you jump into things without thinking." She laughed.

"So we're good then?" I asked.

"Of corse, but if you need girl help feel free to ask." She walked away.

Good old Cherry, always helping.

* * *

><p>I saw my princess hanging around Matthews again.<p>

"He still bothering you sweetheart?" I asked.

Matthews turned, he had a black eye.

"No. Are we cool Two-bit." My princess asked.

"No, but I was drunk this morning." He said.

"Lies. Two-bit you were sober." He moved his jaw.

"Fuck you caught me." Matthews walked away.

"Come on sweetheart." I guided her to my car.  
>I opened the door for her, then shut it.<p>

"Why do you even care for a grease like me?" She asked once I was in the car.

"I don't even know." I admitted.

"Your weird, but not as weird as me." He held his books against his chest.

"Its okay sweetheart." I said putting my arm around him.

"Don't call me that, my name is Ponyboy." He yelled.

"Thats a sweet name, so you gonna ket me ride you." I asked.

"Shut up, or I'll give you a shiner too." She pulled her books closer.

"I'm sorry." I watched as she looked out the window.

I started up my car.

* * *

><p>"Where do I turn?" I asked him.<p>

"Right here. Then go straight till you see the fifth house." She said.

I drove down, I saw little kids pointing at my car yelling 'Soc'. I saw about two people in front of the fifth house.

"Stop." He said.

"Why?"

"That's Curly and Tim out there." She seemed worried, not for herself, but for me.

"So?" I pulled into the driveway. I saw them reach for blades.

She got out.

"What the fuck ya doin' with a soc Pony?" I saw the curly headed one say.

"Its okay Curly, he's a friend." My grease tried.

"Friend, are you sure he don't want a good fuck?" Pony looked at him.

"Curly you know I'm too young for that." He said.

"How ya sure he won't take advantage of you?" He said raising his blade.

"Tim please back me up." Pony whinned.

"Curly go easy on Pony." The older one said.

"Fine come on Pone." He pulled him inside.

The older one glared at me, as he shut the door.

Holy Pony's family was tough on him. I pulled out of the driveway.

At least I got to know where the Pony lived, maybe I should come over at midnight.

* * *

><p>AN: Should I continue?

YES Bob thought Ponyboy was a girl, creepy I know. Alright bye...


	2. Lies

I drove my car only down the road, slowly. I parked it away from my princess' home. If my resorces were correct his room would be the last one, on the right side of the house. And I only had to beat up one grease kid to know where. He told me that his brother was at a party or another. I walked to the side of the house. I went over and knocked on the window. I looked inside the window, I saw my princess waking up, just for me. He opened the window

"What the hell are you doing here Bob?" He whispered angrly.

"I wanted to come and see you." I said.

"Fuck. Curly and Tim are in the living room, we got back from a race they had to sneak me to." My princess whispered. "Go away I'm tired." He said.

"Come on baby, let me in. Its cold out here." I said, just as a gust of wind blew by. Perfect.

"FIne." He grabbed me by the hair.

"Ow sweetheart. You gonna do that during sex?" I asked when I got inside.

"You bastard." He whispered.

"Yeah that's me." I said softly.

"So you wanna have sex?" I said akwardly.

"Shut up." He said.

"What?" He pushed me down on the ground.

The door opened.

"Are you okay baby?" I heard.

"Yeah how are you? You were gone long." He said.

"Sorry, but it was a party. Did you go to the drag race?" I heard the person I didn't know once again.

"Of corse not I was waiting for you, but you came back late." I heard his voice crack up, and it sounded as if my princess would cry.

"Oh I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean for you to stay awake." I heard shuffling.

"It's okay." I heard a small sniffle.

"I love you baby." I heard.

"I love you too." Yup now I was jelous.

"I have ta go talk ta Stevie. Okay baby?" He said.

"When will you be back?"

"In about an hour, I gotta go pick him up at the party."

"I love you Soda bye." Pony said.

"You too." The Soda said.

Once he was gone Pony spoke.

"You can get up now." Ponyboy said.

"Your just a little rebel arn't you?" I asked. Pony was sneaking out, lieing, and probaby some other stuff too.

"Yeah, but I do it for a reason." He argued.

"What reasons are those?" I asked.

"Cause." He said.

"So your not going to tell me?" I asked.

"No." He said quickly.

"Fine. Who was that guy you said you loved?" I was interogating my princess.

"That was my brother, if you must ask." He pouted.

"Okay." I felt safe once again.

"You better get going." He said.

"Fine I'll see you tomorrow." I said, while climbing out the window again.

* * *

><p>I really wanted my princess now, and it made my boner grow. At least my princess didn't see it, she would probably hit me. Or if I got her to suck it, she would probably bite it. Hm that would hurt. I walked over to my car. Fuck there was a big scratch on the side. I was pissed.<p>

* * *

><p>I hit the greaser once again, my rings hitting his face in a fury. This guy was the one everyone called handsom, maybe after he wouldn't be. I didn't know what compelled me to beat up on this greaser. Maybe it was that my car was scratched, or that my princess was probably lieing to me too. I heard the sweet sound off my fist hitting against skin, my only companion I loved. I didn't need the fricking greaser princessl\. She was a lier, a rebel, a-a. I stopped hitting, and looked at the job I've done. I had to admit the grease was hard at first, but I overpowered him. Thats what made me better, cause I was a soc. As they called me, I had money, friends, a good house, grades, a pretty ex-girlfriend. I was living the sweet live as they would say, but why did I feel so empty inside.<p>

I didn't think anyone would ever know..

* * *

><p>AN: I bet you all know who got beat up. It makes me sad, and I wrote it! Wahh! Ok review bye...


End file.
